Where Do Babies Come From?
by MrsCullenBlack
Summary: Renesmee asks Edward Where do Babies Come From...How will he respond? Read and find out!


**Edward's POV**

I was lying on my wife's lap, who scratched my scalp while she watched TV. I sighed contently and closed my eyes.

"Daddy..." I heard a soft voice call. I opened up my eyes to see two beautiful big brown eyes staring into mine.

"Yes sweetheart?" I said lovingly while picking her up and putting her in my lap.

"Daddy. Do you love me?" she innocently. I stared at her for a moment not understanding her question. _What? I wonder what would make her ask that..._

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I love you more than anything in the entire world! I love you more than my own life. You should know that." I told her sternly.

She giggled. "I know daddy. I was only joking." She said jumping from my lap and running outside.

"I wonder what that was about." I wondered aloud.

"Your guess would be better than mine." Bella said shrugging.

**Emmett's POV**

I was chilling in the forest minding my own business when all of the sudden I felt something jump on my back.

"Uncle Em!" I heard my niece say in a cutesy, singsong voice.

"What!" I said back to her in the say voice, taking her off of back and holding her in front of me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"OOO I LOVE BEING ASKED QUESTIONS!" I hurried and sat her on the grass and sat across. "Ok what do you want to ask me?"

Nessie looked at me, smiled and reached her hand towards my face. I leaned forward anxiously until her hand touched my face. I listened to her question and smile widely back at her. _Oh Eddie's going to love this!_

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the living room of the main house when my daughter walked in with a confused look on her face. She walked over to me and came and sat on my lap.

"Daddy you said you love me right?" Nessie asked. I narrowed my eyes at her and opened my month talk.

"Okay, okay never mind." She said holding her hands up defensively. "But, do you love enough to tell me the truth no matter what?" She said staring at me from waiting for an answer.

"Of course." I said confused. How can I lie to my baby?

"Well then can I ask you a question?" she asked. The rest of the Cullen's had come in the living room at this point to listen to her question.

"Go head sweetheart. You can ask me anything."

"Where do babies come from?" she asked.

I froze. Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter while Rose and Alice did a spit-take. (Wait why were they drinking water in the first place?). I immediately turned to look at Bella but she was no longer sitting beside me. _What the hell._

"I'm so tired. I think I'm going to go to the cottage and get some sleep." Bella fake yawned as she crept towards the door. "See you at home Edward. Have fun!" She said quickly and as soon as she hit the door she disappeared! DAMNIT!

"Well?" Nessie asked seeing me hesitate. "I thought you said you'd tell me anything." Nessie said pouting.

"Well...um...You see...uh when a man and a woman love each other they...um...get the baby from a stork?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. Renesmee frowned.

"Why are you lying to me, Daddy?" She asked confused.

"I...um... Why do you want know." I asked trying to direct her away from making me answer that question.

"I don't know I just got curious. I asked Jakey and he said he didn't know and left really fast, then I asked Auntie Rosey and she started crying. So today when I saw Uncle Emmy Bear in the forest I asked him and he told me. I was so surprised I wanted to ask you see if it was true." She said and smiled at Emmett who winked back at her. I froze again. _HE TOLD MY 1 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER WHAT!_

"He did huh?" I said glaring at Emmett. He just smiled.

"Yup he told me that when a boy and girl love each other they..." Before she could say anything else I lunged at Emmett at top speed.

"Why the hell would you tell my Daughter THAT?" I grabbed him and threw him outside and lunged at him again.

**Renesmee's POV **

Daddy threw Uncle Emmett outside and they were fighting. Everybody was staring at me with their mouth open in shock and I looked back at them confused.

"What was that all about? I was just going to say they but it from the store." I shrugged her shoulders and went to play with my toys.


End file.
